herofactoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Fire Lord
Fire Lord is a former Mining Robot, and was once the leader of a faction of criminals known as the “Fire Villains”. Biography Fire Lord was constructed as a mining bot on Tallos 5 and once had an encounter with Preston Stormer. Shortly thereafter, Hero Factory scientists modified several of the mining bots to absorb power from fuel cells in order to end the bots need of going to a fuel base. However, their new ability seemed to backfire, as they could absorb more fuel than their bodies could handle. He eventually became corrupt with power and gained an addiction to fuel. He left the planet with several other fuel-lusting mining bots, committing acts of extortion, arson, robbery, assault, and conspiracy just for that power. He also acquired the technical specifications for William Furno's Dual Fire Shooter, which he used to build his Lava Blaster. Recently, he led his minions to Tanker Station 22, where they attacked and began to siphon all the fuel. The Alpha 1 Team was called in to protect the workers, but only succeeded in sending several of the workers to safety. Due to their enhanced power, the villains managed to beat the Heroes with ease. Surge, however, was able to draw them away while the Heroes retreated. Though Fire Lord decided to ransom Surge to the Alpha Team, the Heroes eventually returned to the Refueling Station after being upgraded and did battle with the Mining Bots. Fire Lord took on Stormer, and started to share his story before absorbing more fuel. As he was about to drop Stormer off a ledge, a Hero Pod containing Nex and Evo arrived and started to assist Alpha Team in combat. When Drilldozer and Nitroblast were unexpectedly defeated, Fire Lord ran and began to absorb more fuel from Tanker Station 22's largest fuel deposit. However, a Hero Craft hijacked by Surge crashed into him, severing his absorption hand and cutting him off of his power. Stormer was then able to defeat him and sent the villains to Hero Factory in order to clean them of their fuel addiction. Personality Fire Lord is megalomaniacal, believing he has the right to rule the world due to his belief that his power exceeds that of everyone else. His body is frequently at seriously high temperatures, because of his insatiable urge for absorbing energy. Appearance Fire Lord has dark silver, red, and black armor. He has two horns on the side of his head, and has twin jetpacks which allow him to fly at short distances. Weapons Fire Lord carried the Lava Blaster, a weapon he created based on the blueprints of the Dual Fire Shooter. He also carried a Lava Sphere Shooter. Set Information 2235 Fire Lord was released as a Hero Factory large boxed set in January 2011. The set contains 125 pieces. Quotes Trivia *Fire Lord is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker in Ordeal of Fire. Appearances *''Ordeal of Fire'' (First Appearance) *''Ordeal of Fire'' See Also *Gallery External Links *Fire Lord Building Instructions on LEGO.com Category:Sets Category:Hero Factory Universe Category:Robots Category:Villains Category:Fire Villains Category:2011 Category:Main Enemies Category:LEGO Category:Ordeal of Fire Category:Flyer Category:Winter Set Category:Fire